A sprayer for paint has a nozzle and a trigger. The sprayer is connected to an air hose, and a container of paint is mounted on the sprayer. When the user depresses the trigger, the force of the pressurized air moves a piston that pumps the paint from the container into the sprayer, and sprays the paint outward from the nozzle.